Extrañas relaciones familiares
by Drake-vampire
Summary: Draco Malfoy y su ex Harry Potter, se encuentran despues de mucho tiempo por un "pequeñisimo" problema con su hijo adolescente James.
1. La actual familia Malfoy

_Hola la verdad hace tiempo que no escribo fanfics, no obstante he decidido re publicar algunos antiguos que tenia, este lo escribí hace unos 5 años (lo edité un poco para que quedara decente) p__or cierto, este fic consta de 10 capítulos mas o menos, si recibo comentarios positivos, prometo subirlos todos, y darle un final a este (en realidad nunca le di uno xD)._

_Nota: Los personajes están algo OoC y el ambiente es algo AU (en ese tiempo no le tomaba mucha importancia a esos detalles y no quise editar mucho la trama para no quitarle la intención original)._

* * *

Draco Malfoy se desperto muy temprano esa mañana y aunque aun conservaba un aire adolescente, arrogante e indulgente , definitivamente ya no era el mismo, tenia ya 32 años , luego de ducharse y vestirse , se apresuro al bajar las escaleras, se hacia tarde.

Al bajar se encontro con su joven esposa , preparando el desayuno al estilo muggle.

-Hermione - dijo el - se hace tarde sera mejor que te apresures...

En ese momento sus hijos Hyperion de 13 años y Rose de 11, salieron corriendo con sus uniformes, algo que a Draco molestaba mucho era que su hijo fuera tan excelente Ravenclaw, frunció el ceño.

Mientras Hermione se preocupaba por arreglar a los niños y darle algunos consejos a Rose, (ya que este sería su primer año en Hogwarts), un adolescente de 16 años de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios platinados , paso sin saludar a nadie , tenia cara de indiferencia como casi siempre que veia a "toda la familia" reunida , el no era parte de ellos , James era fruto de la tormentosa relacion adolescente entre Harry y Draco .

Una de las cosas que más reprochaba James a sus padres era el hecho que por una parte Draco , hubiera formado una familia junto a una sangre sucia (ideas de su abuela Narcissa) y que Harry mantuviera una relacion clandestina con Seamus Finnigan, aparte de su matrimonio con Ginny Weasley (afortunadamente de este lado no tenia aun ningún medio-hermano).

James detestaba a Hermione, admiraba a Draco (es especial por ser el Ministro de la Magia) y aunque solo veia a Harry los fines de semana, lo queria a su manera. Despues de todo era un chico solitario y rebelde.

Ya en la estación, donde casi no alcanzan el tren, Hermione aun aconsejaba a sus hijos, mientras él se encontraba con una de las chicas más lindas de su curso, su "novia" la hija de Cho Chang y Dean Thomas, muy hermosa y con el mismo carácter de su madre cuando tenía su edad.

Luego de unos minutos Hyperion, subió al tren acompañando a su hermana que podía haber sido idéntica a Draco si no fuera por los cabellos rizados de su madre.

James alardeaba y mentía, era idéntico a como Draco había sido en su adolescencia.

Despues de eso los Malfoy se dirigieron al Ministerio de Magia donde Hermione tenía un puesto no muy halagador pero por lo demás bastante interesante.


	2. Una sorpresa nada agradable

Ya en su oficina , Draco vio una carta con sello lacrado muy al estilo muggle, le llamo la atención por un momento pero al ver el nombre del remitente decidió dejarlo para después , intento hacer algo mas , pero luego de intentarlo fallidamente unos minutos, descubrió que no podía porque la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

La abrió :

_ Malfoy o debería decir ¿Señor Ministro?, te escribo solo para recordarte nuestra entrevista, es muy importante , te espero en Les Trois Garçons, ¿ahí es donde te gusta no? , hoy a las 8: 00_

_H.P_

Draco se quedó pensando un momento, Harry bromeaba , ¿se burlaba de él? , hace 13 años que no podían mantener una conversación decente y ahora deseaba una "entrevista"? , era extraño , pero iría , debía ser algo importante, o al menos algo fuera de lo común.

Después de meditar en esto, no pudo esperar a que fuera la hora de irse, no hizo ningún trabajo, ni respondió a los urgentes asuntos que lo esperaban.

Se vistió lo mejor que pudo, aliso sus cabellos como antaño hiciese en los primeros años en Hogwarts, luego llamo a Hermy para decirle que no llegaría a cenar hoy, tenía asuntos por resolver, ella no dijo nada pero en realidad esto la entristeció, había esperado con ansiedad esa noche para decirle a Draco algo muy importante y ahora el no llegaría a cenar…

Mientras tanto Draco tomo el teléfono y pronuncio "Potter, Harry", luego cuando escucho la voz de él guardó silencio.

- ¿Diga? - repitió Harry por tercera vez, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Soy yo - dijo el rubio algo nervioso.

-Ahhh...eres tú, necesito hablar contigo, espero no me falles.

- ¿Que puedes querer tú, conmigo?— casi escupió Draco

-Ya lo veras Malfoy - respondió con voz fria

-Espera...Harry no lo entiendo - dijo el rubio cambiando su voz a una mas o menos sumisa, casi con resignación.

-Disculpa pero ahora no tengo tiempo, nos vemos - dijo antes de colgarle.

* * *

Eran las 8 pm, Draco merodeaba por el restaurant, hasta que vio a Harry sentado en una de las mesas, con el cabello alborotado.

Se acercó y lo saludo, llamaron al mozo para ordenar la cena: Draco pidió vino blanco, junto a un menú por completo bajo en calorías, una cena extremadamente cara, muy a su estilo, por el contrario su compañero pidió una simple ensalada y jugo de arándanos.

Después de eso reino el silencio, Harry leía El Profeta, y Draco muy ansioso de saber qué cosa habría de decir Harry, encendió un cigarrillo.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Draco musitara:

- Sabes James es un incorregible, hay muchas quejas sobre el en la escuela, siempre rebelde y caprichoso.

Harry esbozo una sonrisa y dijo:

- ¿Engreído, rebelde y caprichoso, no? , ¿Acaso no te recuerda a alguien?

- ¿Me estas echando en cara eso?

-¿Pues tu qué crees? - dijo Harry riendo

- Pero eso de estar metiéndose en problemas, pues no va conmigo, pero al menos no trata de ser el héroe verdad , San Potter?- ahora el también reía.

-Al menos no fumes aquí - le reprocho Harry

-Mira quién habla- se burló Draco

- Bueno yo soy un drogado pero ese es mi problema no? -dijo algo enojado Harry

Luego ambos callaron, Harry esperaba que Draco quisiera preguntar sobre lo que diría y Draco esperaba desesperado alguna palabra de Harry.

-Si te llame es porque es algo importante Malfoy

- Tu dirás

- Es sobre James... - se calló unos minutos - ¿le conoces…alguna…novia?

-La hija de tu padrino, ¿Elizabeth no?

-¿Estás seguro?

-Dilo ya Potter, ¿porque tanto misterio?

- Está saliendo con un chico - dijo en un tono ridículamente trágico

Draco escuchaba, su rostro denotaba un interés curioso pero nada más.

-¿Y?

- Es q no piensas decir algo mejor que eso - dijo Harry enojado

- ¿Qué más puedo decir? - dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo

-Es que se trata de alguien... que no creo que tu...

- ¿Quién? – ahora se estaba poniendo impaciente.

-Tu medio - hermano - escupió con desprecio Harry

- ¿Andrew? - dijo sin creerlo

- El mismo

- ¡Es imposible!

Draco sacó su celular y pronuncio " Snape, Andrew "

-¿Diga? - dijo James

Draco cortó la llamada.

- ¿Que sucedió?

-Contestó James...y tenía aquel aire soñoliento y agotado, ya sabes cómo...

-¿Cómo tu después de hacer el amor? - bromeó Harry haciendo una pausa antes de hablar en serio - ¿has visto a Lucius últimamente?

-La verdad no, desde q desapareció el Señor Oscuro hace año y medio, no sé nada de él, mi padre es casi otro desde q él y mi padrino... - y sin terminar la frase se echó a reir.

-Tenemos q ir a Hogwarts y hablar con James.

- Si claro – asintió, aunque no creía necesario darse ese viaje, no tenía ganas de discutir a decir verdad le devoraba la curiosidad.

Se despidieron, quedando en verse al día siguiente.


	3. Sorpresas y más sorpresas

Draco llegó a su casa muy cansado, Hermione le esperaba.

Se recostó sobre uno de los sillones, tiro su corbata deshecha e hizo a un lado su maletín metálico.

Hermione se acercó a él sonriéndole:

- Sabes me enteré que Rose, ingresó a Ravenclaw , al igual que su hermano

El no respondió.

-¿Te sucede algo mi amor? - pregunto abrazándolo, mientras que Draco trataba de apartarla de su lado- te tengo una sorpresa pero creo que este no es el momento.

Draco alzó la mirada, casi jugueteando.

-¿Qué es? - dijo

-Estamos esperando un bebé - dijo ella muy emocionada

Él se sorprendió, este no era el momento, ella había tenido razón, ¿un bebe? , ahora estaba muy preocupado con su hijo James y ahora otro niño…

La abrazó sin pronunciar palabra, limitándose a sonreír.

Estaba algo nervioso, al igual que cansado, era extenuante, por un momento pensó porque se habría enredado tanto, de haber seguido con Harry todo sería muy diferente.

Con esta idea dándole vueltas a la cabeza acabo por dormirse.

Al día siguiente, se despertó muy temprano, besó a Hermione aun dormida y sonrió burlándose de sí mismo, mientras se apresuraba a entrar a la habitación de James, era sombría y llena de extravagancias que le recordaban en algo a su padre, a veces le sorprendía la gran influencia que Lucius Malfoy había logrado hacer en James.

Observó la guitarra que su hijo tanto adoraba tocar, tocaba canciones suaves, dulces y tristes que a veces cantaba, esa era probablemente la única muestra de personalidad no Malfoy en toda la habitación, buscó evidencias acerca de su romance con Andrew, sin encontrarlas, no había nada que pudiera develar algo fuera de lo normal, así que el chico había resultado incluso más astuto que él, sonrió para sí.

* * *

Ya en su oficina luego de dudar un poco, tomó el teléfono y pronuncio "Snape, Andrew"

- ¿Diga? - respondió Andrew

- ¿Que tal hermanito? - preguntó con voz agria

- ¿Draco? – su voz sonó algo nerviosa - ¿qué diablos quieres?

- Voy a Hogwarts ahora y espero que tengas una respuesta a lo que te voy a decir - dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

- ¿Qué quieres? , jamás nos vemos…

No se molestó en responder, cortó la llamada.

Después se encargó de llamar a Harry y unos minutos luego de agredirse mutuamente (al parecer era la única forma en que se entendían), acordaron encontrarse en un par de horas.

Al reunirse, todos los recuerdos de aquellos anhelados días, invadieron a ambos, no dijeron nada, solo se miraron, era como si el tiempo se detuviera, Harry fue el primero en despertar de esa somnolencia imberbe:

- Despierta Malfoy , ¿o piensas quedarte ahí parado hasta congelarte? – dijo sacudiéndole, evitando su mirada con toda la frialdad de la que era capaz en ese momento.

El rubio despertó del sueño y emprendieron la caminata hasta Hogwarts, nada mas entrar al Comedor, se sintieron observados, los numerosos chicos y chicas mirabana Harry Potter , una verdadera leyenda viviente y al menos flamante Ministro de Magia junto a él, Draco a diferencia de Harry, rehuyó las miradas para dirigirse a buscar a James y Andrew.

La aun directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall se adelantó hasta ellos al reconocerlos, los saludo , alegremente a Harry y fríamente a Draco , aun los recordaba claramente, intercambiaron unas palabras breves y cuando pidieron ver a James Malfoy y Andrew Snape , ella dijo que esperasen un minuto mientras ella en persona iba a buscar a los muchachos .

Minutos después un joven de cabellos largos y oscuros, con los ojos del mismo tono, muy alto y orgulloso se acercó a ellos, y detrás de él , estaba James , sus ojos verdes estaban distraídos como siempre y sus cabellos rubios desordenados , tenía puesto el uniforme de quidditch.

Harry y Draco apenas y se molestaron en explicarles nada, se dirigieron a la salida, seguidos de ambos jóvenes , que de alguna manera sabían lo que eso significaba .

Todo sucedió muy rápido y en poco tiempo ya se encontraban en la ex Mansion Malfoy abandonada desde q Narcissa la abandono en busca de los amores q jamás se permitió ni antes ni después de romper su matrimonio.

Mientras Andrew armaba escándalo, Draco callaba observando la escena, le parecía hasta gracioso ver a Potter tan enojado, el pelinegro mas joven seguía lanzando insultos directos hasta que Draco perdió la paciencia, aplicandole un hechizo que lo hizo volar por los aires y salir despedido hasta la pared contraria.

James callaba pero su rostro reflejaba rebeldía y rabia, odiaba que alguien le hubiera dicho a Harry que Andrew y el mantenían una relación de ese tipo, su ira se intensificó al ver a Andrew maltrecho y sus padres le vieron traslucir un sentimiento como no le veían desde que era un niño.

- Drew, quédate quieto - le dijo mientras le trataba de vendar la herida de la frente .

- Jamie, yo me encargaré de no vuelvan a entrometerse nuestras vidas - respondió mirando con toda la ira que era capaz a Draco, incorporándose a medias

- Sabes que no necesito que me defiendan – el rubio sonrió.

- No digas q no lo intenté - dijo Andrew sonriendo también.

Esta escena paralizó a Harry, pero no así a Draco que observaba con una ira fría lo que sucedía, vacilando un momento antes de hacerle una seña al de la cicatriz para que lo siguiera, pensaba que era mejor tratar de ubicar a Lucius y a Snape.

- ¿Severus? , ¿eres tú?

- ¿Draco? ¿qué sucede?

- Se trata de Andrew

- ¿Que sucede con el chico? – la voz de Snape era la de alguien que odiaba ser interrumpido y quería que le dejasen en paz.

- Ven ahora a la mansión abandonada.

- No es posible Draco, ¿qué es? – parecía a punto de perder la paciencia.

- Si no, es posible, entonces Harry y yo nos encargaremos - concluyó sabiendo que eso le haría venir de inmediato.

- ¿Potter?

- Esto involucra a James - dijo y luego colgó satisfecho de sí mismo, eso sería suficiente .

* * *

Gracias a quienes me comentaron, lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo, la verdad es que no tenía idea de que me habian comentado, cuando me di cuenta corrí a editar, no saben lo feliz que me hace de que algo tan antiguo aun sea leíble!

Quiero agradecer sobre todo a _Merope _(no te imaginas que tormentosa fue la relacion de Draco y Harry!, prometo subir la precuela donde cuento eso pronto n.n) y _Kasandraa Potter _(mil gracias de veras por comentar, espero que a pesar de mi tardanza te des una vuelta por aqui para leer los demas capitulos)ya que al haberme comentado como anónimos, no tuve oportunidad de responderles por PM


	4. Adolescentes incomprendidos (?)

En cuestión de minutos, aparecieron, Lucius con su usual apariencia majestuosa, no había cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía siendo el mismo solo que ahora llevaba los cabellos cortos, junto a él estaba Snape, tampoco su apariencia era muy diferente de sus tiempos de profesor en Hogwarts, miraba a Harry de cuando en cuando como diciendo " No creas q te he olvidado".

Lucius miraba a Harry también, y lo hacía con el mismo desprecio que cuando supo que sería abuelo, su sola presencia le recordaba lo que su adorado primogénito había tenido con él.

Snape se adelantó con la misma parsimonia de cuando era maestro en Hogwarts mirando a Harry:

-Potter, ¿nos permites?

Harry no dijo nada pero le lanzó una mirada de profundo desprecio y no se movió de allí, causando la ira de Snape que solo se calmó cuando Lucius dijo en tono burlesco que a fin de cuentas Potter no contaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos quedó claro que ninguno de ellos, sabía cómo abordar el tema , era obvio que lo tomaban como un tema prohibido.

- James es el novio de Andrew – el que habló fue Harry recalcando lo obvio.

Ninguno se inmutó, de alguna manera lo sabia, eso era predecible.

* * *

[En ese momento en la otra habitación]

Andrew y James hablaban en voz baja, discutiendo y armando planes para librarse de lo que se venía.

Estaban tan concentrados que no notaron siquiera cuando Snape penetró sigiloso en la habitación, la voz de este los trajo a la realidad.

- Andrew... James

Ambos jóvenes se incorporaron en el diván donde se encontraban: James con aire asustadizo pero desafiante y Andrew con mirada fija aunque inexpresiva, este último se acercó a Lucius con una mirada de autosuficiencia:

- Tú me ayudaras...verdad...padre ¿tu?

Antes de que Lucius pudiera decir algo, Draco intervino:

- ¿No dijiste que a mucha honra no eras un Malfoy?

Andrew, se quedó callado, podía ver en la mirada de Lucius que estaba perdido, a su padre podían decírsele muchas cosas pero jamás poner en entredicho su lealtad al apellido.

Afuera ya era de noche, casi medianoche, y aunque eso no parecía importarle mucho a nadie más que a él , Harry se inquietó.

- Podemos dejarlo para mañana, ¿Draco?

-Si claro, si te es tan urgente volver con Finnigan

- No hables de Seamus...

Draco se dio cuenta que otra vez estaban discutiendo y esta vez frente a su padre, así que se quedó callado, odiaba tener q discutir con Harry, "ya era tarde"... así que se irían, luego conversarían, suspiró recordando a Hermione, no le hacía mucha ilusión volver a casa en este momento.

* * *

Mientras que Draco se iba con James, dado que no había dejado que Harry se lo llevara, en la Mansión, Severus y Lucius no podían evitar discutir culpándose mutuamente, algunos metros más allá , Andrew fingía no escuchar una palabra, con esos aires de príncipe que tan atractivos encontraba James.

Su tez pálida contrastaba con sus ojos de fuego ardiente, parecía un vampiro de película con sus labios rojo sangre y la expresión rabiosa en su rostro de niño bueno que no era.

Tenía una afinidad con Lucius, aunque realmente nunca había vivido con sus padres más de 6 meses seguidos, había sido criado por una squib hasta medio año antes de ser enviado a Hogwarts y pasaba las vacaciones con ellos, sometido a reglas y costumbres que odiaba.

* * *

En otro sitio, mas precisamente en unos 200 km de alli, James se debatía, enfrascado en una larga discusión con Draco, volvia a "casa", aunque no considerase por un solo instante ese lugar como su casa.

- Escúchame bien James, Hermione está embarazada y yo no...

- Genial, otro sangre sucia más... ¿qué sucede contigo? - dijo con rabia, lo que le faltaba – ¿estas imbécil o qué?

- Cállate si no quieres una paliza...ahora escucha no quiero una palabra de esto en mi casa, yo no voy a caer en tus trampas, no soy Harry, a mí me respetas, ¿escuchaste?

Draco actuaba llevado por un arrebato de ira, pero ahora se interrumpía, esperando sumisión por parte de James.

- Ya te escuché - dijo casi gritando James, algo asustado al ver el ademan de Draco de querer golpearlo... el jamás había hecho eso y estaba a punto de hacerlo por la sangre sucia y por ese nuevo bebé…ahora menos que nunca volvía a "casa".

* * *

(NOTA: QUIERO PEDIRLES QUE AUNQUE PIENSO ALEJAR A HERMIONE Y GINNY , AUN TENDREMOS QUE SOPORTARLAS UN POCO MAS...GRACIAS )


	5. El fuego aún no se apagó

Cuando Hermione vio a Draco llegar con James se asombró y se acercó a James, mirando a Draco como diciendo: "que sucede".

-Ve a tu cuarto, James

A solas con Hermione, no pudo llegar a nada , no podía mentir ni mucho menos decir la verdad, no era un tema con el que se sintiese comodo, aunque tampoco era ella la persona con la que se sentía más cómodo en este momento, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencido, él tuvo paciencia pero acabó por hartarse.

-Amor, te veo muy preocupado, dime que sucede …  
-Hermione, por favor , ya basta  
-¿Qué sucede con James?

Terminó por decírselo, ella se enterneció, le parecía que James estaba sufriendo mucho y que separarlo de Andrew le haría más daño , pero Draco era de la idea de que solo siendo duro con el chico se lograría algo, Hermione desde luego no estaba de acuerdo e intentó argumentar a favor del chico, su esposo terminó por aceptar que tenía razón pero mas por compromiso que por otra cosa.

Aun así luego que ella se durmió, el no pudo, siquiera tranquilizarse, el corazón le latía muy fuerte, algo le inquietaba , creía saber que era pero no podía admitirlo.

* * *

Esa noche, tanto Andrew en Hogwarts como James en su habitación pensaban lo mismo, sufrían por la posibilidad de separarse tal vez para siempre pero ambos poseían un carácter imponente que no les permitía darse por vencido.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Draco se decidió e hizo los contactos necesarios para que James se trasladara a otra escuela de magia pero esto, era difícil hasta para el mismísimo Ministro de Magia, por fin, luego mover todas las piezas, logró que James ingresara a Durmstrang.

Era en momentos como esos que lamentaba que ninguno de sus hijos fuera de sangre pura.

En eso recibió una llamada que interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-Malfoy, creo que olvidas algo  
- Ah...Potter , ¿a que te refieres?  
- Te lo diré pero no por teléfono  
- Está bien, estoy libre en la tarde , ¿qué dices?  
- A las 5  
- Ok

El intercambio fue breve pero al rubio le dejó la impresión de que acababa de concertar una cita con el padre del mayor de sus hijos.

* * *

Eran las 5 menos diez y Draco seguía trabajando , hasta que su secretaria le avisó que lo buscaban y él le dijo que lo hiciera pasar , Harry ingresó a la oficina y le miró con sus ojos verdes , aquellos mismos ojos que muchas veces se habían cerrado en arrebatos de pasión frente a los ojos grises que ahora le miraban inquisitivos.

-Creo que nos estamos olvidando de algo muy importante – Harry no perdió el tiempo en rodeos.  
- ¿De qué? - preguntó Draco de pie frente a Harry, algo extrañado y sin entender.  
- ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos unos adolescentes enamorados? – el rostro del pelinegro se suavizó.  
- Jamás pude olvidarlo - susurró Draco con voz casi imperceptible.  
-¿Qué? - preguntó Harry que no le habia escuchado.  
-Digo que lo recuerdo si  
- Entonces creíamos que todo el que se opusiera a nuestro amor...sabes James...  
- ¿James se siente como nosotros? eso es imposible, es diferente – Draco le devolvió una mirada obstinada.  
- ¡No es diferente Draco! - replicaba indignado Harry -reacciona, ¿ya lo olvidaste o qué?  
- ¡Lo olvidé, si lo olvide! – alzó la voz el rubio.  
- Drake - susurró Harry en un débil llamado, al ver al rubio acercarse a la ventana dándole la espalda.

Se acercó a él, lo dudó pero lo hizo, se acercó a Draco y rozó sus labios a los suyos con infinita dulzura.

-Harry ... no

Dijo antes de ser interrumpido por uno de los mejores besos que había sentido en su vida .

- ¿Lo recuerdas?  
-Es como un arrebato, te dejas llevar ciegamente... si lo sé, pero así no llegaremos a nada - sus palabras sonaron cálidas y luego frías.

Ambos guardaron silencio por dos largos minutos antes que Draco dijera lo que tenía atravesado en la garganta.  
- ¿Lo hiciste solo por James?  
- Eso creí…pero luego sentí algo, algo muy diferente.  
- ¿Que estabas engañando a Finnigan? - dijo Draco, con un desprecio que no sentía, cuando lo tenía así de cerca, sentía que lo amaba pero no podía admitirlo.  
- No hables de Seamus.  
- ¿Por qué no? aunque es tu vida y si quieres mándala al diablo – en sus palabras se traslucía la ira.  
-Cállate si no tienes algo mejor que decir...aunque si tienes razón es MI VIDA y hago lo quiero con ella.  
- Haz lo que quieras, mientras que no afecte a James no me importa.  
-Tienes razón - dijo Harry , pero Draco ya no le escuchaba , estaba distraído con un cortaplumas .

Lo despidió, estaba algo aturdido , Harry se fue , no sin antes notar que Draco , nervioso como estaba se había lastimado con el cortaplumas .

Salió dándose cuenta que el otro hace más de 15 minutos que no notaba su presencia .

También estaba algo aturdido , desde que volvió a ver a Draco , no podía ni ver a Seamus , hacia 2 días que no sabía nada de él , lo último que le había dicho aun sonaba en su mente :

_¿Qué es lo que crees? yo no soy ningún fulanito al que puedes decirle ahora no ,ven después , si quieres algo de mí , olvídate de Malfoy , ¿o crees que no lo sé ? _

No lo entendía, la primera vez que volvió a ver a Draco, después de 13 años había quedado grabada en su mente, aquella camisa gris, que lo hacía ver tan bien...

En ese mismo momento, tenía ardientes deseos de curar las heridas de los blancos dedos de porcelana por los cuales manaban finos hilillos de sangre.

Y peor aun , sentía celos de Hermione, él que había sido el primero en felicitar a Draco por casarse con su mejor amiga...

* * *

Por otro lado , en su oficina Draco meditaba, jamás había dejado de amar a Harry , sólo había convertido su vida en una serie de mentiras, se había casado con Hermione por amor a Harry, aun recordaba sus palabras cuando le pidió matrimonio :

_No soy tonta Draco , amas tanto a Harry , que te casas conmigo , porque no pudiste casarte con él._

Eso le había dolido, no tanto por ser verdad, si no porque ella sabiéndolo lo admitiera, pero ahora no pensaría en eso, estaba pensando en él, en Harry, hace mas de 18 años, que estaba enamorado de él , había sido suyo apenas 5 años con altibajos y separaciones, ¿y ahora?

Esa noche no pudo dormir, y aunque Hermione no lo notase , era obvio que algo le estaba sucediendo , necesitaba hablar con Harry , pero la verdad no sabía que decirle, su vida se estaba enredando de nuevo, y no sabía si esta vez pudiera soportarlo .


End file.
